


Who killed Cock Robin?

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Loosely based from a friend's HC, M/M, Yakuza AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: This short drabble is based from a friend's AU. It's loosely based from her HC because I was aiming to write a prequel or the scene before the actual events of her AU.There is a mild forced scene, please read with caution.





	1. Chapter 1

Aoba feels a bit nervous as he stands before the majestic building. In half an hour he’ll have dinner with his childhood friend whom he hasn’t meet for nearly 10 years. Koujaku sent him a postcard recently saying he’ll return to Midorijima today. But it will only be a brief stay because he has other jobs to do. Koujaku invited Aoba for a dinner outing.

Aoba was ecstatic to meet Koujaku again, after all the older man is like his family. Someone whom Aoba cares deeply… and someone Aoba has special feelings to.

However, the youth didn’t expect their dinner outing will be at a fancy restaurant located on the 18th floor. What’s more, Koujaku requested Aoba to wear a formal suit (which thankfully Mizuki gave a lending hand).

Arriving at the premise, Aoba feels his nervousness rise as the pretty waitress guides him to his table. The boy lost his breath when he witness an attractive brunette in an office suit smiling at him at the other chair.

“Yo, Aoba.”

The ruby eyes, the long jet black hair, the beautiful hands… it’s all Koujaku but all the more handsome.

“H-hey! Sorry, were you waiting long? I thought we promised to meet here at 7pm.”

Aoba nervously sits down as the waitress helps pull his chair for him.

Koujaku simply grin but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. It looks like a professional smile, empty and forced.

“Oh don’t worry, I finished my work that’s why I drop by here early as well. Besides, the view of the sun set from this window is beautiful… like someone I know.”

Koujaku’s deep voice make Aoba’s heart race faster.

Immediately he feels self conscious as everyone take notice of him. To be honest Aoba expected this dinner reunion to be a casual one where they can catch up about their past and reconnect. Yet Aoba can’t help but feel like he’s in the presence… of someone else. Like the attractive man sitting in front of him in a dark suit is not his childhood pal… but a stranger.

“Aoba? Are you okay?”

Koujaku reaches out to touch Aoba’s hand on the table. It’s warm and gentle, just like how they used to hold hands whenever Koujaku found his hiding place from bullies and sent him home.

This is Koujaku, of course he’s Koujaku. Maybe his nervousness is making him overthinking a lot.

“Nah, I’m alright. I’m just surprised how much you’ve changed. I thought you’ll wear your favourite red kimono and coming here with a silly big swor---“

“That’s all useless now.”

Koujaku suddenly interrupt him with a bitter chuckle.

“E-eh?”

“The kimono robe, the prayer bead bangles… they’re all useless for my current job. I inherited my dad’s office two months ago and that’s why I need to dress like one. As their superior.”

Aoba feels stumped hearing such… cold words from Koujaku just now.

“U-useless? But I thought you love wearing red kimono because they’re gifts from your mother… and the beads…”

“She has passed and everyone continue with their lives. Unfortunately, I can’t reach my dreams to become a hairdresser, so I obeyed daddy’s order and took his seat. End of story.”

He sips his glass of wine then smiles at Aoba, “enough about me. Tell me about what you’ve been doing lately. Is Tae still working at the pharmacy?”

Aoba feels like he got splashed with cold water. Koujaku acts strange… unlike his old self.

However an hour later, Aoba dismisses the odd feeling as simply overthinking.

Because after that weird conversation about his mom, Koujaku began to laugh and joke like his old self. Asking about Mizuki, if the traditional sweet shop is still there by the station, if the big tree they used to play around hasn’t been chopped off and so on.

Dinner goes on almost normally and by the end of the reunion event, Aoba is convinced he’s just overthinking that Koujaku became cold and cunning.

What’s more, just like in the past, the boss sends Aoba home due to his protective nature.

Aoba just didn’t expect Koujaku will send him home in an expensive limousine with a mini bar of bottled wines and black tinted windows. Suspicious men with shades and black gloves escorted Aoba and Koujaku to their car. One assistant even help Koujaku wear a large coat to cover his shoulders. With Koujaku’s already sleek black hair, he resembles… a yakuza lord.

“What’s the matter, Aoba? Why are you sitting so far from me?”

Inside the limousine, Aoba sits nervously near the door while Koujaku relax with his cigar at the center of the large seat.

“I- I’m not sitting far, this car seat is just long! Yeah… haha…”

Aoba laughs nervously while blushing at Koujaku’s attractive look.

He rarely sees Koujaku wearing modern clothes when they were kids, always preferring the yukata or the geta sandals.

Now here’s an adult Koujaku with an almost devilish charm, sharp calculative eyes, rough voice and an unfamiliar masculine scent..

Aoba’s heart race and he wonders if it’s due to feelings of affection or… anxiety.

“So.. you’re still living with Tae-san. She no longer works as a doctor at the clinic but still send medicines to the pharmacy for a delivery, yes? Does she know you’ll arrive home late?”

Aoba raise an eyebrow, “Y-yeah, I told her no need to wait up for me …. Hey, you’ve been asking about granny often. Why?”

Koujaku freezes a bit... and then he flashes Aoba a sexy smirk again. He reaches out to wrap an arm around Aoba’s waist. Slowly pulling the younger man to sit closer.

The car took a sharp turn and Aoba falls on top of Koujaku’s broad chest!

“S-sorry!”

Koujaku doesn’t stop smirking as he cups Aoba’s shoulder and rubs in a soothing motion.

“What’s this, Aoba? Are you jealous I kept asking about other people and not… you?”

He moves closer until their noses nearly touch.

Aoba blushes again and lightly paw against Koujaku’s chest to push him away.

“T-that’s not it. Of course I’m happy you’re back… although only for a short time because you have to go back for your job the day after tomorrow. I just… thought we don’t have much time together… and… well...”

“One night with you is plenty of time…”

Koujaku lowers his voice to a husky tone near Aoba’s ear.

The younger man shivers a bit and looks away with a blush. The lord now trail his scarred fingers down to Aoba’s hips as his other hand lightly caress the boy’s chin.

When their eyes meet again, Aoba quickly explain himself.

“That’s not it. I mean… I’m grateful for dinner and the food was delicious… I just thought.. I thought we’ll have a party at Mizuki’s bar… then maybe you’ll come over to my room like old times… and I get to show you my new puppy I rescued last week…”

“hmm.. Tell me what you really want to say, Aoba. We’re alone now unlike in the restaurant and my driver won’t hear us due to the screen… what is it you desire from me?”

Aoba feels a chill but at the same time… surprised. Koujaku’s never this bold and open before. He’s always caring and like a gentleman around him. Even after he found out Aoba was a boy years ago.

Maybe now that he’s an adult, Koujaku can see through Aoba’s true feelings?

“I…. actually, I really… missed you.”

Aoba confesses, his eyes moisten up as his voice drops to a whisper.

“All these years after you left to return to the main house… I felt so lonely. I kept wondering if you’re alright. If you’ve been eating your dinner and remember our promise not to give up. That we’ll both protect Baa-chan and your mom together… I haven’t heard any phone call or letters from you… I thought you forgot about me… and now… here you are… you said your mom passed away… and not only that you just asked about people around me… I…I feel like a whiny kid… I’m sorry.”

Aoba feels so embarrassed that he hides his face by resting his forehead against Koujaku’s chest.

“So… you were feeling jealous?”

Aoba’s shoulders jumps and he slowly nods in admission, “I’m… I’m sorry. Of course you have other things to do instead of putting up with me and---“

“Aoba.”

Koujaku grips Aoba’s chin and tilts his face up.

“I actually felt happy. I’m sorry, I was just teasing you. Purposely not asking about yourself…. to test your reaction.”

Aoba feels that cold bath of water again.

“T… testing me?”

“Yes… because I wanted to know how you felt about me… about us. Whether I’m special to you or just a friend like Mizuki and the others.”

The youth should feel annoyed at least. But his yearning and longing to the older man changed Aoba.

So instead he frowns, “of course you’re special to me! You’re my hero, someone important to me! Back then I only wanted to play with Koujaku and no one else. I wanted you to be gentle and caring only to me! I want only you, Koujaku!”

Again Koujaku smiles.

A smile of a puppet.

Beautiful yet… Empty.

“I’m so glad… then… will you not be angry for what I’m going to do next?”

Aoba becomes nervous, “w-what are you going to do?”

Koujaku wraps his arms around Aoba’s back and lessen the distance between their faces.

“Now that I know how you felt about me… let me show you… how I felt about you, Aoba.”

And the next second, Aoba lost his breath. Because Koujaku kisses him!

Koujaku… his favourite person that he has a secret crush on since childhood… is kissing him!

“K-Kouja--- Hnn…”

Aoba moans when Koujaku skillfully deepen their kiss until Aoba move back to lie on the sofa seat.

It’s mind blowing as Aoba can’t keep track Koujaku’s beautiful hands roaming around his body. Those hungry lips won’t stop tasting Aoba’s flavor.

The younger man could only hold on and wraps his arms around Koujaku’s neck. Aoba moans helplessly, shivering when soft kisses trail down his neck.

This… this is happening too fast! But it feels… so good.

“Koujaku… Koujaku…”

“Aoba…”

Aoba is confuse, he wants Koujaku to stop but at the same time he wants Koujaku to continue kissing him and touching him… being his… all his… looking only at him...

The limousine halts to a stop and just like how it suddenly happen, Koujaku stops worshiping Aoba’s body and retreats back. Caressing Aoba’s rosy cheeks with his thumb then to Aoba’s swollen lips from their deep kiss.

“It’s 12am now, time for Cinderella to return home.”

Koujaku murmurs as he helps Aoba to sit up and fix his messy suit.

Aoba took a moment to realize they’ve reach his home.

“I… um… Koujaku… I…”

Koujaku flash that kind of cold smile as he softly grabs a lock of Aoba’s long hair and kisses them.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Give me a tour around Midorijima again, just the two of us. How about it? Then you can tell me about the Heibon shop you work at, the Ramen stalls you sometimes have lunch and the pet puppy you want to show me.”

Aoba nods numbly. He feels… strange.

Koujaku asks a promise if they can meet again tomorrow. He’s trying to make Aoba feel better by fulfilling all his wants and needs in the short period of time they have together.

“O…okay. But don’t come with your car… just, meet me by the big tree near the park okay? Walking around is better than inside a car.”

“…. Alright, I promise.”

Koujaku reaches out to Aoba’s hand and kisses them. Aoba caresses Koujaku’s cheek… and then his fingers goes under Koujaku’s long bangs.

What is that on his right cheek and eye?

A black… tattoo?

Suddenly Koujaku grabs his wandering hand and stops him.

“That’s enough.”

He utters in a soft voice but it was definitely a clear command. A warning.

The roughness of his voice nearly scare Aoba.

“I- I’m sorry.”

In a split second Koujaku paints a smile again, “no, I’m sorry too. I was tired. See you tomorrow Aoba. I’ll call you when I reach the place.”

Aoba holds his hand to his chest, as if Koujaku grip it so tight it left bruises.

“Y-yes. G… good night.”

Without turning around, Aoba slid out of the expensive car and enters his house quickly.

He’s a bit scared.

But why? It’s just Koujaku. Sure he has changed a bit but don’t everyone change after 10 years?

After hearing the car rumbles away, only then Aoba goes up the stairs to his room. When Aoba enters his room, he purposely didn’t turn on the lights and tiredly sits at his bed. Near the bed is a big mirror. He faintly take in his flushed cheeks and reddened lips from Koujaku’s kiss just now.

He can’t believe it.

His childhood crush kissed him!

That meant Koujaku likes him too… right?

It’s not all one sided… right?

Yet why is there an ache in his heart?

“Huh? This is strange…”

Suddenly Aoba feels droplets of tears fell down his lap!

“e-eh? What’s going on with me?”

He’s crying?

“Why…? Koujaku is back. We had dinner and talked… and he even kissed me… that means he likes me too… right?”

Aoba whispers in a shaky voice. His shoulders shivering as he hugs himself. Then he remembers Koujaku’s mysterious tattoos, the empty smiles, the rough voice of a command…

“Who… was that? Is that really… my Koujaku? Then why… am I not feeling happy… now that I’ve reunited with my hero? Why…?”

Aoba cries into his hands. Feeling confuse and lonelier after the day’s event.

Although they kissed, it didn’t make Aoba felt happy at the memory. Instead he feels cold… even a little frightened. Especially when Koujaku commanded him not to see under his bangs. Was that a scar?

Aoba cries some more silently.

“Who was that man that look like… my Koujaku?”

A puppy pads its way to Aoba’s leg. Whining softly as if sensing his owner’s distress. Aoba quickly scoops up the fluff ball and hug it tight.

“Koujaku… I don’t understand what’s going on anymore. Is this my delusions or reality?”

************

Back at the limousine, Koujaku doubles over at the back seat and panting heavily.

He grips his tattooed right side of the face tightly. Almost clawing the skin off.

“What have I done? Why… why… did I kiss him? I scared Aoba… I must apologize tomorrow… I need… to… hold on… just one more day.. Just… one more...”

Suddenly his phone rang and Koujaku curses when he sees the number.

Pressing the green button, he growls, “Ryuuhou…”

He almost spat the name, hating the caller with every core of his body.

“Is Cinderella enjoying her remaining time in the ball?”

“How did you know I met him? I ordered you not to come within 5km around Aoba and me while I’m here.”

“Come now, of course I won’t disobey my new boss. A few birds told me about your… delicious activities after all. However… do remember your freedom is very limited. If you’re away from the main house for too long, the ink will activate and who knows how much you can handle. "

"Shut...up..."

"It’ll be interesting if you... say... give in to the delicious temptation of releasing your anger, see? Ever thought of swinging a blade around?”

Ryuuhou laughs and Koujaku immediately rejects the call angrily before throwing the device away.

Forget that freak. He can do this.

Tomorrow he’ll meet Aoba and apologize. Then they’ll spend the whole day alone. Finally by evening before boarding his return flight, he’ll say his final farewell to his childhood beloved.

Koujaku wanted to hug Aoba one last time before he return back to the mainland and chained there forever.

But will Aoba really show up tomorrow after his blunder of kissing the beautiful man without Aoba’s consent?

Aoba probably hates him a lot now.

“Argh…. Arghhh….”

Again Koujaku grips the side of his face in pain. The ink throbs within his skin like a living organism. It keeps throbbing and hurting down his shoulders and legs too. If Koujaku doesn’t focus or loose his guard, he’ll have visions of slaughtering and everything painted with blood red.

All night he’s been fighting off the curse of these damn tattoos that controls his mind.

Koujaku let slip mean words and acted unlike himself during dinner. Scaring Aoba and making the boy uncomfortable. Koujaku wanted to see Aoba’s smile… but his own forced smile just made Aoba suspicious and weirded out.

Koujaku only has tomorrow to be his true self before the tattoos took over his mind. Before the tattoos complete its curse and make him as his father’s obedient puppet and perfect heir.

That’s why Koujaku wanted to go back to Midorijima one last time and meet Aoba before he lost his entire mind. Before he no longer as ‘Koujaku’.

“Aoba… Aoba I’m so sorry I scared you… I love you since we were kids… I promise no one will come and harm you… especially a beast like me… Aoba…”

Like a fallen soldier, Koujaku weeps alone at the back seat.

Fighting a losing battle against his dark fate.

Knowing fully well that… not all fairy tales have a happy ending.

 

\----

\----------

\-----------------

End?

 


	2. Discarded scene from the oneshot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Below is a scene I planned to include in the story but I changed my mind because it will dragged the timeline too long. Besides it wouldn't be considered as a prequel anymore.

Aoba refrains himself from dashing back home once he locks the door to Heibon shop. He can't help contain his excitement because Koujaku's flight got delayed to tomorrow and so he will be coming over to have dinner.

 

Aoba already brought groceries that morning and he hopes he can make it in time to cook at least two of Koujaku's favourite dishes. He wonder if Koujaku still hates celery now and couldnt contain his smile.

 

Reaching home, Aoba feels confuse when he unlocks the main door and it's not lock.

 

"Baa-chan?"

 

Strange, her slippers are there but the hallway are dark.

 

There's light from the closed livingroom.

 

"Baa-chan? Are you hom---"

 

The moment he slides the door open, his blood ran cold.

 

There by the coffee table he saw his beloved family, Koujaku and Tae.

 

However Koujaku is holding a bloody Katana.

 

Tae slumps to her side, bleeding a dangerous amount of blood on the floor. Uconscious and unmoving.

"Oh, you're back Aoba."

Koujaku greets him with a low voice as he turns around.

Aoba can see the splash of blood all over his dark suit.

"W-why?"

Aoba was so shock that he fell down to his knees.

Koujaku has such cold eyes that Aoba shivers in growing fright. He freezes as Koujaku walks towards him as he sheathes his sword.

"What we had was nothing. I used you, Aoba, to approach Tae, the traitor to Lord Toue."

Then he walks past Aoba and exits the room.

"The little sparrow you knew never existed. He died 10 years ago with his mom. I am not Koujaku, because a dead man like me cant ever love an angel like you. Farewell."

And he walks away from Aoba's house and Aoba's life.

.....

.........

...............

_Who killed little Robin?_

_I, said the sparrow._

_I killed the singing robin. With my own hands._

.................

........

End?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write angsty Yakuza AU KouAo. According to my friend's HC about this AU, Koujaku successfuly became his father's puppet thanks to Ryuuhou's inky intervention.
> 
> My fanfic of her story is set during the last days when Koujaku stil have control over his mind as he wanted to meet Aoba before he completely forget/gets controlled.


End file.
